Facsimile
by Sokorra Lewis
Summary: A unknown enemy arises in one version of Atlantis, forcing one member of the SGI to the SGC's universe where the enemy has not yet come. Can she warn them in time to save this universe from repeating the fate of her own?


Title: Facsimile.  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Characters/Pairings: John, Rodney, Elizabeth, Carson, Evan Lorne, Teyla Emmagen, OC (Anya Sheppard, Dora Spinnet, Timothy O'Leary), John/OC, Rodney/Elizabeth, Lorne/OC Past John/Nancy and possible John/Elizabeth

Summary: A unknown enemy arises in one version of Atlantis, sending one of its members to another universe where the enemy has not yet come. Can she warn them in time to save this universe from repeating the fate of her own?

A/N: Yes, I realize that in Season "6" There would be no Elizabeth or Carson, but I decided they were there. So while this takes place in the current time, I would probably only consider the first two seasons, maybe the third as definite canon for this story (It was started a long long time ago. As in before Sam Carter was on Atlantis. So that should say something).

* * *

Prologue:

She never realized that it would be so hard. To leave her friends and loved ones behind. To see them all healthy and whole here, when in the place she came from half of them were dead and the others dying. Or that she'd be a prisoner rather than a guest. But she should have expected that last one.

She sat in the interrogation room, alone for the time being, but knew that was just a farce. She had no doubt that behind that wall mirror were several people watching her. She was in hospital scrubs since her own clothes hadn't been much to cover her due to a fight right before she was able to get through the dimensional portal. That had been her first stop, the infirmary, abet with a series of guards as the facsimile of Carson Becket checked her over and cleaned the few wounds she had and patched her up. Then there was a trip here, where she now waited.

This series of bad days had started over a year ago. Her parents were members of an elite squad of military officers and a think tank for Stargate International. She had grown up amongst brilliant scientists, alien tech, and military personal. Her mother was in second in charge of a linguistics department under Dr. Daniel Jackson. She could remember playing with her toys beside her mother's desk and hearing various alien and ancient human languages. Sometimes the others would joke that is where she got her own talent for learning languages. However, that wasn't where her real talent lay. In that case, she took after her father. Her father had been a military officer for Stargate, and was the head of one of the SG off world teams now. She had inherited from him a talent for numbers.

She didn't take after either for her occupation. She had gone to school to become an astrophysicist.

But none of that had mattered in the last year. A year ago the planet had been hit hard by an illness that made the Ori plaque of a few years ago look like it was the usual flu. Half the population of the planet had died within the first couple months. For some odd reason the only ones with any sense of immunity where those who tested positive for the ATA gene. They started to inoculate people with the gene therapy and it appeared to work for awhile as the death toll began to go down, but that was short lived.

Her mother died. She had only the gene therapy, one of the first to get it. It only saved her a few months. It took over a week for her to die, and Anya didn't think she had it in herself to cry as much as she did during that week, but apparently she did. It was one of the only times she had seen her father cry.

Around August, when Earth had been reduced to only 1.5 billion people, an unknown alien force attacked it. The species wouldn't respond to any attempts to communicate. After a day or so of attempting to negotiate, World leaders decided to start sending people through the gate to acceptable refugee planets. About 1 billion people were relocated, including the bulk of SGI. Anya had stayed behind with her father and several of the military contingents to protect the gate on Atlantis while the last of those who would leave Earth had gone through. About 500,000 people remained, the only survivors of the attack, and it was known that they wouldn't last much longer under the firepower of the aliens.

They shut down the gate to keep whoever it was attacking them from following them and set charges. Those in SGI were then led to a Multi-dimensional portal, designed by the late Rodney McKay (sadly one of the first victims of the virus). Just as the machine started to turn on, the aliens invaded the center. Her father had been one of the first to die from that particular attack. The machine wasn't finished yet, and didn't have a static control that would allow one to send everyone to the same dimension (although it appeared to be more universes then dimensions). Three officers got through. She didn't know if anyone else did. Her last memory of her own universe had been Evan Lorne pushing her through as a shot hit him in the back.

Which brought her to now. Sitting in the interrogation room waiting for whoever ran this version of home to come question her. She had already seen versions of her friends who had died from the illness and a few that she knew got off world in her universe.

She had nearly stopped breathing when she saw Evan again. And behind him her father.


End file.
